Nakama ?
by Runming
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy , hubungan keduanya adalah nakama. Benarkah sebatas itu? "Cantik sekali" ucap Natsu berulang-ulang dalam hati. / Dia mengatakan aku enak? enak dimakan? , "Enak dilihat" eeh... apa yang Natsu katakan barusan? aku tak salah dengar kan? Ga..gawat mengapa aku jadi berdebar? apa aku... / Nubie's Made, My First Fanfiction(gambar bukan punya author) Onegai, RnR minnaa..


**Genre : T (teen)**

**Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**OOC,typo(s),dll..**

**Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lebih sering saat bersamaku  
**Watashi wa, anata ga watashitoisshoni ima yori hinpan ni egao o mitai**  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Dengan semangat Natsu berjalan menuju tempat yang sangat nyaman – menurutnya selama ini, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan entah sejak kapan pemuda dengan rambut warna merah muda ini sangat suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat tersebut, selain di gedung Fairy Tail tentu saja.

"Lucyyyyyy…. Yo Lucyyyyy, hufft sepertinya Lucy belum pulang." Ucap pemuda yang juga dikenal sebagai salamander sang dragon slayer yang saat ini sedang bertengger(?) di jendela kamar seorang gadis _blondie_ cantik bernama Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. "Aku sangat lapar, misi soloku tadi sangat membuang energy" gerutu Natsu sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi cukup nyaring. "Hehehe.. kurasa Lucy tak akan marah jika aku makan beberapa kue yang ada di kulkasnya" kata Natsu sambil berjalan menuju dapur Lucy, dan segera saja ia meng-inpeksi lemari es Lucy yang penuh dengan stok kue milik Lucy "_Ne_.. Kue ini enak sekali" Natsu ketawa-ketawa bahagia sambil melahap kue berbalut coklat. "_Nani_.. cepat sekali kue ini habis" ucap Natsu kecewa sambil memandangi pembungkus kue yang telah kosong, "Lucy tidak bisa menyalahkanku, kue nya yang terlalu sedikit jadi aku tidak sengaja menghabiskannya" lanjutnya bergumam sendiri, lengkap dengan wajah bodohnya.

**Lucy's POV**

Uuh.. hari ini sungguh melelahkan, sudah lama aku tidak mengambil misi solo. Karena selama ini aku selalu mengambil misi bersama Natsu dan yang lain, karena hari ini Gray disibukkan oleh Juvia, Erza yang sibuk belajar membuat strawberry cake bersama Mira, Natsu yang juga menjalankan misi solo, maka aku memutuskan juga menjalankan misi solo. Mandi berendam, memikirkannya saja membuatku kembali bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke apartmentku. Yeah.. ahkirnya aku sampai tapi, eh, suara apa itu? Jangan-jangan ada pencuri masuk kamarku? . Dengan perlahan aku buka pintu kamarku dan..

**Normal POV**

"Yof, Lufcyf kauf sufdahf pulflangf !" sambut si pembuat suara mencurigakan yang didengar Lucy tadi dengan mulut penuh pizza. "Eer…. UUUUUU! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku _baka_! Berantakan sekali kamarku, HAH! Dan.. dan pizzaku itu kenapa ada di mulutmu?!" omel Lucy dengan urat segiempat yang terlihat jelas di keningnya, "DAN JANGAN MAKAN SAMBIL BERBICARA, _BAKA_!" Lucy melanjutkan ceramahnya, disambut cibiran bibir Natsu sambil menggerutu "_Ja_- Lucy sangat aneh, sangat suka marah" , "APA?" sahut Lucy yang mendengar gerutu Natsu, "Ti..tidak, _Gomenne_"jawab Natsu sambil menelan ludah 'GLEGH'.

"Natsu, pulanglah.. Happy pasti mencarimu, aku ingin berendam lalu tidur" ucap Lucy sambil menekan nekan pelipisnya, berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Happy sedang bersama Charla, dan aku sangat lapar Lucy." Jawab Natsu dengan memasang _puppy eyes-nya. _"Hm.. Lalu?" Tanya Lucy dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan gurita panggang di kedai _tako-tako_ langgananku Lucy" pinta Natsu dengan posisi memohon membuat Lucy tidak bisa berkata tidak "Baiklah, tapi aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu, DAN BERSIHKAN KAMARKU selagi aku mandi, PAHAM ?" kata Lucy dengan _death glare_ –nya pada Natsu. "AYYEEE~" jawab Natsu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

**Lucy's POV**

Hmm.. Mengajakku makan gurita panggang ya? Rasanya susah juga menolak si bodoh Natsu itu walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Tetapi, aku rasa tak ada salahnya aku ikut dia makan, hehehe.. kan aku ditraktir jadi bisa menghemat pengeluaranku bulan ini. Huuffttt.. apalagi uang sewa bulan ini mulai naik, jadi kurasa penghematan akan sangat perlu aku lakukan.._Haik_!

Eh tunggu dulu, tadi dia mengatakan sangat lapar, bukan? Mengapa dia sempat-sempatnya menungguku pulang dan mengajakku? Hmm.. apa mungkin jika makan gurita panggang sendirian tidak enak ya? . Haah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas semacam itu.

Menikmati air panas bercampur busa sabun yang lembut ini sangat nyaman. Andai saja Natsu tidak menungguku aku bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam di bak mandi ini.

**Natsu's POV**

Ne..Lucy lama sekali…. Apa ini rencana yang buruk ya? Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena misi solonya hari ini. Tapi kata mira akan sangat berkesan jika mengajak makan bersama setelah pulang dari misi solo seperti ini. Ja..sebenarnya itulah alasan aku beberapa hari ini mengambil misi solo, agar sepulangnya aku bisa mengajak Lucy makan bersama. Karena entah kenapa aku sangat ingin terlihat berkesan untuk Lucy. Dengan begitu ia akan tidak lagi sering marah dan jengkel padaku, aku ingin lebih banyak melihatnya tersenyum. Syukurlah mira memberitahuku strategi 'makan bersama' ini, tapi mengapa mira tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat aku mengatakan ingin berkesan di mata Lucy? Apa ada yang salah? Kalau kuingat lagi aku juga tak tahu sampai sekarang jawaban dari pertanyaan mira yang menanyakan mengapa aku ingin berkesan buat Lucy. Hmm.. kurasa hmm.. pasti karena Lucy adalah nakama ku yang berharga, ya.. pasti begitu. Bagiku Happy, Erza, Wendi, ice boxer, dan semua anggota Fairy Tail sangat berharga untukku. Bagiku Lucy juga sama seperti mereka yang berharga bagiku. _Ya kan?!_

**Normal POV**

"Lucyyyyyyyy…." Seru Natsu pada Lucy yang sedari tadi berendam di kamar mandi "Lucyyyyyy…Lucyyyy…" merasa tak ada jawaban dari Lucy , Natsu pun berseru lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari pada seruannya yang pertama, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. "LUCYYYYYYYYY" Kali ini Natsu bukan lagi berseru melainkan berteriak. 'Creek' suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tampak Lucy yang mengenakan handuk melingkari di tubuhnya "Hei ! Natsu! Kau ini mengapa tak sabaran sih? Aku kan Cuma beberapa menit berendam, lagipula siapa suruh kau mengajakku kalau kau memang terburu-buru ingin makan,hah?".

"Kau didalam sana hampir 1 jam Lucy" jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang sangat harum bagi Natsu. Menurutnya kamar mandi Lucy adalah tempat terharum yang pernah ia tahu. Bahkan gudang parfum Ichiya dari _Blue Pegasus_ pun kalah harum dibanding kamar mandi Lucy, dan harum dari kamar mandi Lucy sangat enak dihirup setidaknya itulah menurut Natsu. "Aku akan menunggu di luar" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan memerah. Lucy yang melihat itu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia berpikir Natsu pasti sangat kelaparan dan menunggunya mandi berendam hingga hampir pingsan.

**Natsu's POV**

Aneh, ini aneh sekali. Mengapa mendadak aku jadi berdebar menghirup harum vanilla dari kamar mandi Lucy sambil melihat kulitnya yang masih agak basah. Jangan-jangan aku memang sangat kelaparan?

**Normal POV**

"Lu….Lucy?" Natsu hampr saja tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat ia melihat Lucy mengenakan gaun terusan (mirip yang dipakai mirajane) warna kuning, senada dengan rambutnya. "Hoii…Natsu , ada apa dengan ekspresi itu? Apa aku tidak cocok dengan baju ini? Tanya Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sewaanya tersebut "Ti..tidak Lucy, itu bagus se..sekali kau pakai hanya saja.." jawab Natsu terputus "hanya saja?" Lucy bertanya dan tampak ekspresi risau di wajahnya. Sebenarnya lucy membeli gaun itu cukup lama, saat itu ia terjerat bujuk rayu pedagan took baju yang mengatakan Lucy sangat cantik saat mencoba mengenakan gaun sederhana tapi manis tersebut. Namun ia tidak pernah memakainya karena takut jika tidak cocok, tetapi karena malam ini ia ingin terlihat beda maka ia memakainya, ditambah lagi udara malam ini di kota Magnolia sangat dingin. Untuk beberapa saat Natsu tertegun menatap Lucy yang sangat terlihat manis dimatanya. "_Cantik sekali_" ucap Natsu berulang-ulang dalam hati.

**Lucy's POV**

_Deg..Deg..Deg…._

Tu..Tunggu… ada apa ini? Mengapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini menantikan pendapat Natsu soal penampilanku malam ini ?! Apa itu karena aku selalu ingin tampil cantik di depan Natsu? Ta..tapi mengapa aku ingin tampil cantik di depan si bodoh itu?

"Kau sepertinya menyukai Natsu"

A..apa kata-kata Erza itu mungkin benar? AAAAAAAA.. aku pasti gila jika berpikir menyukai Natsu!

**Normal POV**

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Natsu ahkirnya menemukan kata yang tepat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya tadi " Kau bagus sekali mengenakan baju itu Lucy, hanya saja kau terlihat enak" jawab Natsu sekenanya sambil mulai beranjak dari depan rumah sewa Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar jawaban Natsu langsung saja hanya bisa tertawa getir " Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Memangnya aku makanan, heh?" sahut Lucy "Bukan.. bukan enak makanan, tapi enak untuk dilihat" Celetuk Natsu sambil terus berjalan di depan Lucy. Mendengar kata–kata Natsu, Wajah Lucy langsung memerah. "Untunglah dia berjalan didepanku, jadi pasti ia tak bisa melihat betapa anehnya wajahku yang merona" batin Lucy. "Untung saja Lucy berjalan di belakangku, jadi ia tak mendengar betapa kencangnya degup jantungku saat ini" batin Natsu.

Natsu's POV

Ini sangat sulit, aneh aku selalu dengan mudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Tetapi mengapa sangat sulit untuk mengatakan  
_**Watashi wa, anata ga watashitoisshoni ima yori hinpan ni egao o mitai,**__**Lucy.**__  
_Mungkin nanti aku harus mengatakan begitu pada Lucy. Uhm.. tapi tidak malam ini kurasa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Salam kenal~**

**Ini fic pertama saya, banyak sekali yang harus di (T^T)**

**saya ingin membuat semua chara di sini on character ( semoga berhasil ) (T^T)**

**fic ini terlalu pendek,gomen.**

**sebenarnya ingin bikin berchapter dengan ending yang ambigu di tiap chapternya hingga nanti**  
**final ending di final chapter, karenanya mohon saran dan kritiknya dari para readers-senpai ('v')**

**Anata ni kansha shi, **  
**shien ote kudasai, minna~**

**chuu*Runming**


End file.
